Unsuspected Changes
by bitten lamb.x
Summary: Bella is a unknown geek. Edward is part of the 'popular' group. But things can change. Oneshot, written and submitted as coursework. Contains mention of Ouija Boards. R&R.


_I submitted this as my English coursework, and I thought it would be quite good as a Twilight story, so I changed the names of the characters and uploaded it. I hope you enjoy it._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight story or characters.  
_

As I turned around from locking the door, I slipped on a patch of ice. Swearing under my breath, I hauled myself up from the ground, with the aid of the garden wall, and started towards my car. Sliding onto the seat, I started up the engine and crept off the drive, so slowly even a pensioner out on a Sunday drive could have overtaken me. The drive to school wasn't very eventful; I spent most of it with my nose pressed to the windscreen, watching for black ice. About half an hour later, with a sigh of relief, I pulled into the car park. I had completed my journey quicker than I had expected, and the car park was still comparatively empty. I twisted my key and the noise of the engine cut off. I took off my seatbelt and twisted in my chair to retrieve my bag from the back seat. Settling down, I took out my History file and started reading over my homework. I was so absorbed in my task that I didn't notice a person approaching my car until they knocked on the window. I looked up and I saw Edward standing there, with a half smile on his face.

He looked beautiful. He had glossy bronze hair that looked like he'd just got up and left it; his eyes were a rich chocolate brown, and very doe like, framed with a border of thick lashes. His nose was quite thin and straight, and led down to his plump pink lips. His cheekbones were high, and his jaw line sharp and defined. He was lean, but muscular, and very tall. He had a very masculine face, with a hint of feminism. All the girls flocked to Edward, from the slutty, desperate girls to the quiet, studious ones. He was the most sought after boy in the school.

I made all these observations very quickly and, not wanting to look like an idiot, opened my door while composing myself. I smiled up at him, craning my neck. He smiled at me and said 'Hi, Shorty. I saw you were here and was wondering if you wanted some company.'

'Yeah, sure,' I replied. I was never one to get tongue-tied with a boy. I shut my door and watched as he walked around the front of my car, trying to work out why he would want to spend time with me. We hadn't ever talked very much – just the odd word here and there, but, like most of the female population of this school, I liked Edward. Even if you hated him, you couldn't help but like him. He is one of the most charming people I know, and has very old-fashioned mannerisms which you hardly ever see now. In short, he is a proper gentleman.

He opened the passenger door and grinned at me. 'What've you got there?' he asked, seeming interested.

'Just History homework.'

'Can I see?'

'Sure,' I answered, handing my essay to him. I studied his face as he read, trying not to stare. He looked absorbed in my essay. When he finished, he looked up at me.

'Wow. You're really good at this. Finding the facts and putting them into a sentence, I mean.'

I glanced away as my cheeks flushed slightly, embarrassed by the compliment, but very pleased. 'Thanks. I want to teach History and Politics.'

'Oh, cool. Two very academic subjects, I see. So what else are you taking for your A levels?'

The conversation progressed from there. I completely lost track of time as we talked, marvelling at how easy it was to be with him, as the car park filled up. He looked up and out of the windshield, and nearly jumped out of his skin. I followed his gaze and saw his group of 'friends' – friends he had acquired because they all wanted a bit of his popularity, but because they were only with him for this reason, they had no real bonds. And because they were the 'popular' group, they would never been seen with someone like _me_. Most of them were drinking almost every night, and probably doing a lot more. Edward knew that, if he spent any more time with me, he would be cast out from their group, popularity status irrelevant. Casting me an apologetic look, he sprang from the car. If he had just done that, then I wouldn't have minded so much, but he went straight over to his friends and started to gossip about me. Keeping my head down, I grabbed my bag and slipped through the school's side door to find my friends.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, all my lessons mixing together, until I walked out into the car park, keeping an eye on the ground, trying to make sure I didn't slip. I glanced up, trying to remember where I had parked my car, and saw Alice, one of my best friends, standing next to it, looking as if she was about to explode from excitement. 'Bella! Bella!' she squeaked, 'Edward's friends have invited us to their house tonight!' I stared at her in disbelief, raising an eyebrow. 'It's true! So, are you going?' Without much thought, I told her that I'd see her there tonight. She bounced forward, hugged me, and raced off to her car, telling me she'd pick me up at seven. I sped home, dropped my bag in the hall, and rushed off for a shower.

I'd just finished perfecting my make up when the doorbell rang. I shoved my eyeliner pencil back into my bag, and sprinted downstairs, shouting a hurried goodbye to my parents, telling them not to wait up, that I was staying at Alice's. Shutting the door behind me, I yanked open the passenger door of Alice's car and she drove off, heading for Mike's, one of the 'popular' group, who didn't actually seem that bad, house. Heading through the door, I saw a table full of drinks; vodka, beer, whisky… all sorts. I hesitated, before grabbing a drink, feeling Edward's eyes on me, and downed it. Most people were already drunk, and it didn't take long for me to be too. I hadn't really drunk before, so it only took me a couple of beers to get to the stage where everything seems hysterical. I was stumbling towards one of the sofas, laughing at a terrible joke someone had told, and walked into Edward, rebounding off him and nearly falling to the floor. He caught me and stood me back up, with a… disappointed look in his eyes. My drunken brain couldn't make any sense of it. I thought he liked this sort of thing, drinking until you were blind drunk. Oh well. I brushed it off, and had just slumped down onto the patterned cushion of the sofa when someone suggested getting out an Ouija board. Everyone agreed, and we all settled on the floor in a circle, surrounded by bottles of drink, and started the game. We started off with all the obvious questions, like 'is whoever gay?' Then it progressed to some more serious questions. The one that stuck out to me was 'does Edward like Bella?' The pointer moved to yes.

I awoke the next morning to Alice shouting at me. 'Bella! Come _on_! We're going to be late!' Opening my eyes, I winced at the bright light, and groaned as my head pounded. A hand flew into my line of sight. 'Here,' a voice said next to me, and gave me a glass of water.

'Thanks,' I mumbled, and swallowed the two paracetamol tablets before dragging myself out of bed, getting dressed, and heading to the car. We made the journey to school in silence, too hung over for conversation. Walking through the doors, I caught Edward's eye. He smiled at me slightly, and slipped into the classroom. I wandered to my classroom, my mind thinking back to last night, and the party… particularly the Ouija board. It couldn't be right. I didn't believe in anything like that. But yesterday, in my car, and the look he gave me today…

This mystery kept me occupied until lunch. As I walked into the dining hall, I saw the 'populars' staring at me, and whispering to each other. I headed towards the salad bar, and filled up my plate, not listening to the people around me, so I didn't realize that the hall had gone silent until I turned around and nearly walked straight into Edward. I looked up at him, into his soulful eyes. He kept the eye contact for about half a second, before learning down towards me, slowly, giving me time to back out if I didn't want this. I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to his. After what felt like hours, but was probably no more than a minute, I pulled away. He smiled his famous half smile and me, and slipped his arm around my waist, and I led him to my – _our _– friends.


End file.
